Constantine (video game)
This may not be the page you're looking for. Please see Constantine (disambiguation) for other pages titled Constantine. Constantine is an action-adventure video game developed by Bits Studios and published by THQ in 2005 for the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2 and Xbox. GameCube and GBA versions had been cancelled. It is a movie tie-in license of the Warner Bros. film Constantine, in turn based on the Vertigo / DC Comics comic book series, Hellblazer. Story The game stars the main character from the comic book series, Hellblazer, John Constantine, as he learns about the problem: unholy animals are somehow crossing into the realm of earth without care. He is then sent by his associate, Beeman, to investigate this problem. Along his investigation he meets up with Father Hennessy, who provides support, along with the Storm Crow spell. The game starts out as John is called in to dispel an unkind soul from a human's body in a hotel. After the ritual is completed, the woman wakes from her hypnosis, feeling better. The screen then cuts to Beeman's office, where John is being informed about the weakened line between the Nether-realm and Earth by Beeman. John then steps into a puddle in the corner of the room, utters an incantation and winds up in the Nether-realm. John sees people being chased and attacked by unholy animals, and then sees them coming for him. He, depending on the player's choice, uses his gun, the first part of the Witch's Curse set, to slay these animals. He then starts searching around the Neither for the first piece of the Holy Shotgun, while seeing the horrors of the Neither-realm with his own eyes. As he searches, more innocent souls are attacked and more animals are seen fighting against John. At a dead end, he finds the second gun for the Witch's Curse set, but is grabbed by a bird-like animal and flown through the skies of the Neither-realm. He is dropped and then is ambushed by a hoard of animals - just in front of the holding stall of the Holy Shotgun piece. He then uses the water ampoule he was carrying and gets the hell out of the Neither-realm. The screen then cuts to a half-breed's bar deep within the dark alleys. John tells the bartender about what he saw in Hell, then gives him a tarot card that bursts into flames. John leaves to find Hennessy but, somehow, animals attack him in the darkness. After a few more attacks, he finds Father Hennessy and tells him about the horrors of Hell. Hennessy tells him about Thomas Elriu, a dead angelic half-breed, who, for some unexplained reason, died. Before John leaves to find Elriu's apartment, Hennessy gives him the powerful Storm Crow spell to defend against attacking animals. John then jumps a fence and sets off for Elriu's apartment. After climbing a stairwell to the top floor of the apartment complex, John searches for the keys to the door that leads to the elevator. He sees weird symbols on the walls of Elriu's apartment and in a secret room where the keys are found. He opens the door and sees a disturbing sight:a half-breed and a dead human. After confronting and killing the half-breed, two cops and Father Hennessy step out of the elevator and, while the cops search the area, Hennessy walks with John through the top floor of the apartment complex. After showing Hennessy the symbols, John informs him on where he is going:the basement. In the basement, John finds a locked door and starts searching for the keys to the door, while experiencing the usual demon attacks. After a dark sewer maze, John finds the keys but encounters another problem:a bunch of cables have created a slight barrier of electricity that blocks his path. To get past them, he needs to find a generator. He uses the keys to open the locked door and finds a storeroom inside. John's second weapon, the Crucifier, is found inside the storeroom, along with a message from Elriu, stating the use of the Crucifier and one informative message:"If you are reading this, I have already left this plane". Now equipped with the Crucifier, John searches the rest of the storeroom, finding a grate that leads to the generator room. He shuts off the power and heads for the blocked area, which is filled with water. John utters the incantation and is sent to Hell. Gameplay Players move John Constantine in an RPG-like style, collecting ammo, using an item to restore health and casting spells. Gameplay is a type of third-person shooter style, with changing camera views. Players can select from a variety of weapons to eliminate demons. Cutscenes initiate special missions or boss battles when they occur, giving a round of gameplay a different view. Weapons and spells John can cast spells that can create lightning storms, expel demons, create swarms of flies or confuse enemies. Each requires the player to hit a sequence of keys within a small window of time, with John chanting at each keypress. The spells have been described by critics as being unimpressive, without much impact on play, making them feel like a supplement to the other weapons. References Category:Media